Spinnemannistan
NSC 73 Der Spinni-Kaiser feiert Geburtstag in Freudiana, Udopia....an die Landung auf dem Mond denkend...50 Jahre Mond 50 Jahre Stonewall Aenderungen NSC 64 - Wir vermissen Katie Boyle, Lyss Assia und Alexandra Bastedo - die Fabulosen NSC 52 - Danke fuer die Moeglichkeit, aber verdammte Trolls! Spinnemannistan sieger von NSC 51 - WAU! JSF laeuft noch, votes please ! (siehe unten) NSC25 - Wieder ein Aus im Semi fuer Quan No HI Ets. Fuer NSC26 gibt es eine VE von Rumantschen Liedern. Congratulations La Laguna Azul. Spinnemannistan trauert noch, dass Raske Menn den Bruch ins Finale nicht geschafft haben. Ganz 7 Puenkte von Syldavien (aber besser als Coolsoundien in JuryWertung!) Lexu'svon Andorra schwimmt in der Blauen Lagune mit Quan No Hi Ets. Failt Spinnemannistan noch weiter? <(Ist Invincibilien siegbar? Das Lied fuer Evighettingen wird umkaempft. Das Dschingis Khaner Funkzentrum ist zur Zeit ausser Betrieb nach den Gefechten, also das TV Zentrum in Schalkieguay hat annonciert: (Warnung: schmutzige Worte) als naechster Versuch, schickt USSR "Pornosangen Sing a long" von 'Raske Menn' nach Evighettingen.> Je Sans Frontierevision song contest, 7 Laender (a la JSF von den 70'er) 7 Chansons. Welches Lied hast du lieb? Stimme ab! (Drei Stimmen - "Gold, Silber, Bronze" bitte an die Emailadresse stol@andisueb.fsnet.co.uk abgeben) B Toast - Ik schreeuw het van de daken - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4k8pGEWQgY CH Elijah - Sie isch waeg - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxmzSAgG-W4 D Joy Fleming - Halblblut - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAacUwchrwQ F Christophe Mae Francis Cabrel - La dame de haute savoie - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdqg9nJgmaY GB Bronsky Beat - Smalltown boy - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xuz94ZIPfJk I Gianni Fiorellino e Sopho Kalvashi - Parole - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BukZ5aqsLWo NL De Diddakers - Cowboys en Indianen - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvfX5hbhBnw ---- Das Volk hat gesprochen. Der Koenig muss sich dem Willen des (Wiki) Volkes unterwerfen. Mit klarem Abstand will das Wikivolk, dass Spinnemannistan Song B, S'il vous plait, parlez-vous pas francais nach l'Ostrich schicken. Also Letzebergisch/Franzoesisch wird diesmal beim 23ten NSC Grand Prix in unserem benachbarten Land, St Fyrom, probiert. SPINNEMANNISTAN GRATULIERT UNSEREN NACHBARN ST FYROM! WIR FEIERN DEN WUNDERBAREN SIEG MIT. WICHTIG: UNSERE LAENDER BRAUCHEN IHRE ABSTIMMUNGEN! 'Una Cancion para La Contesta" Unter dem Motif "Lasst mal endlich 'letzebuergisch' im Finale sein", Spinnemannistan schlaegt folgender Lieder als Beitrag zum NSC-23 vor: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWocpSR_MSA (A) Liewe Kleeschen (letzeburg. sprache) gesungen von ?? "apprende luxembourgois". oder http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU9lgyEXTGA (B) S'il vous plait, parlez-vous pas francais. (letzeburg. u. franzoes. sprachen) gesungen von ?? "batiself" Wer geht weiter? Das Publikum der ganzen Welt entscheidet: Neugestalten: Seit 8 Dezember 2009 das Vereinigte Koenigreich von Spinnemannistan und Ronanien Geographie Mehrere Inselstaaten im Neulandischen Meer, westlich von FYROM. Groesste Insel: Dinosaurierland Hoechster Berg - Mont Ottapeg in Grossstadtstaat Tinada , zweithoechster Berg- Drachenfliech Hauptstadt: Octonovodesso (zur Zeit) National broadcaster: USSR BC (United Sovereignties of Spinnemannistan and Ronania Broadcasting Corporation) basiert im nagelneuen Dschingis Khaner Funkzentrum in Festhalten-on-Sea, Ostneulandland. Waehrung: Der Phunti Neuste Nachrichten: Wieder Trauer in den Strassen - unser Maltesisches Lied ist steckengeblieben.... Sportnachrichten: Dear City 4 FC Bangeltown 0 - Nopsville 1 Castlefudge 1 - Schlossohnesin United 0 Mangelstadt 1 - Kreihawakenlettluus 2 Sagwas 4 - Dumwich Town 6 North Ogresville 0 September 25 2010. Nochmals Jubel auf den Strassen, vom Kap Tophat bis Kap Bottomsock, feiert die Bevoelkerung den 11ten Platz in Borus Stadt, Gladybachien, mit sogar 12 Puenkte von Invincibilien, Danke! Und bei NSC-22: Josef Tabone, nein, Eleanor und Glen Vella, nein, Josef Tabone doch, auf Maltesisch mit dem Lied Tarantella. September 10 2010, Grosser Jubel auf den Strassen der Hauptstadt, Tausende feierten den Zug von Spinnemannistan ins Finale von NSC-21, die ganze Bevoelkerung von Festhalten-sur-mer tanzten in den Strassen. L'Arcusgi, auf Baskisch und Korsikanisch, wurden erfolgreich, wo Anne Veski ueberraschend erfolglos war. Dank einer technischen Panne war Spinnemannistan bei NSC-18,NSC-19,NSC-20 nicht dabei. NSC18 - Spinnemannistan wollte von L'Ascugi repraesentiert werden, Lied: Askatasunera, gesungen auf Baskisch und Korsikanisch. (anscheinend Debut-Sprachen in NSC). Rekordbestseller und Buch des Jahres : "Lebenli issa geklpaat unna dan stirbtidu - Einfluss des Morillanischen auf der Spinnemannsprache". NSC 17- Spinnemannistan erfolglos im Semi-Final-Debut mit Anne Veski auf Estonisch singend mit Jatke palgad karpimata - Kronprinz Kettilbinkie hat die neue Bardobruecker Bruecke und das Dschingis Khaner Funkzentrum in Festhalten-on-Sea eroeffnet - Die Bingerbanger Bergen in Tardistan werden zum ersten "Nationalpark" der USSR/UK genannt. - Gesucht: 2 Laender der Wiki-Welt, die mit Spiel Ohne Grenzen mitmachen wollen. Man braucht nur von jedem Land sieben Staedte vorzuschlagen. Wer wird Meister? Das Ver.Koen. von Spinnemannistan u Ronanie selbst wird durch "Intervilles" von Staedten aus den folgenden representiert : AUCH fuer: NSC-17 schicken wir die estonisch-singende Anne Veski mit Jaetka palgad kaerpimata http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEwP-QzjEuo AUCH: Der erste 'Wettbewerb der Lieder' des Vereinigten Koenigreiches, ausegtragen vom Palast der Republik, Ottopeg-Tinada, hat folgende Beitrage: Tinada = Kuh Kuh K'uhr - The Swiss-bulls Ronanie = Oh Nann - Vic Stegut Spinnemannistan = Thor ti amo - Parker and the Peters Gyrostoxia = Sing, sing, singelly - Arthur's Vineyard Ausdrachien = Teimei woogaloo upsport - Jox Trapp Pommeschnippet = Schnipp mal la, snipp mal li - Pomme Ed Praud Tardistan = Meilidlponie - The Tardi Singers Bluhboxia = Woowoowoo - Wauwauwau Astirixien = Gaule gaule - Obeliski Jeder kann abstimmen! - (Bitte 12,10,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Puenkte abgeben) ---- Geschichte ---------------- 1015 Prophezeiung von Wetta Vorher-Sarge auf dem Fuss-auf-der-Beine-Stein: "Den Dinosauriern werden alle Laender des Neulandes gehorsam sein" 1050 Durch Heiratsvertrage werden Kameria und Reggieboggiely Teile von Dinosaurierland. Ihre Sprachen werden aber gesetzlich geschuetzt. 1100 Der Gesamte Ronanische Reich entsteht (aus Dinosaurierland, Gyrostoxia-Giraffenland und Ost Neulandland). 1400-1484 Krieg der Salate: staendig wechselnde Bundnisse kaempfen gegen Einander im orangenen Teil des Neulandischen Meeres. 1485 Koenig Georg der Glorreiche kommt zur Thron in Spinnemannistan nach dem Schlacht von Mont Ottapeg. 1850 "Koenigin-Tante" Emma kommt zur Thron in Spinnemannistan, viel geliebt, da sie 'stets und dauernd' amuesiert war. 1860 Erste "Anders-denkende" werden nach Ausdrachienland exiliert. Die Tardiks ercheinen im Tardisianischen Provinz-Insel. 1950 Erste Spinnemannistan-Fussballwettbewerbe. Meister: Vorder Hinterstein, Zweite: Altneubuerger SV, Dritte: Tardisia Nordniederstadt. Pokalendspiel: FC Koenigplatzer 2 Hintern Vorderstein 1 1961 in den Eislaendern, nahe Tingeltangelstadt, Spinnemannistan errichtete eine Eismauer. 1963 Spaet-Dezember, erster Besuch einer Ronanischen Kaiser in Spinnemannistan. Kaiser Kenny sprach in Tingeltangelstadt "Ich Bin Ein Tingeltangelmann!". Tardistan und Bluhboxia gewinnen Unabhaengigkeit von Spinnemannistan. 1972 Spinnemannistan und die Insel der Neulandischen Meeres bekommen Staatsbesuch von Gloriana die 13te aus dem Grossherzogtum Fenwick, eine Botschaft fuer Fenwick wird in Octonovodesso geoeffnet. 1973 Asterixia wird offiziel und gesetzlich dreisprachig (Deutsch, Franzoesisch und Endemisch). Die Stadt 'Gauliste' wird in 'Neu Altenberg' umgenannt. 1975 Erste "Pan-Spinnemannistan" "Spiel ohne Grenzen" gewonnen von Kroch-Untermzaun (Spinnemannistan), zweite: Fuss-auf-der-Beine/Fuss-sur-Beine (Asterixia). 1984 Nach einem Erdbeben Ustinovia und Biz(ar)antium verschwinden uebernacht unter das Neulandische Meer. 2009 "Glasnost" kommt nach den Laendern der Neulandischen Meeres: mehrere Laender wollen in internationalen Wettbewerben a la Eurovision Song Contest oder Spiel ohne Grenzen teilnehmen. In Stoh-ni-Broka-Bruecke in Tardisia der Neue Doktor Stadion wird geoffnet. 2009 Im Folge des Putsches vom 4. Dezember enstand die "Neue Konsitution" am 8. Dezember 2009 und damit der Vereinigten Koenigreich von Spinnemannistan und Ronania (auch USSR "United States of Spinnemannistan and Ronania" genannt) unter Koenig Ketil Kotsan der Erste - die erste Vereinigung aller Laende der "orangenen" Neulandischen Meeres seit der Zeit der Krieg der Salate des 15. Jahrhunderts. Die Parlamente von dem Gesamten Ronanischen Reiches, Gyrostoxia- Giraffenland, Ost Neulandland, Ausdrachienland und Westneulandland, Pommeschnippet, Asterixia, Bluboxia, Tardistan und Spinnemannistan (sowohl Tinada) bestehen noch, werden aber als Regionalparlamente bezeichnet. Politk Neues Parlament : Detailles kommt.... Regierung: Purpurist 205 Sitze, Leiter: Mingus Gnadenvoll, Vice-Partei 10 Sitze Opposition: Gruenpink-Partei 174, die Zebraisten 31, Andere: 2 Regionalparlamente in: Octonovodesso, Ronanie, Giros'ki'bapp und Ti'nassa, Pommsch-Danort, Trevva und Wistehria, Aaaba, Brigadierstadt, Schnoppelfunkl Erziehung Die Hauptuniversitaeten (und grosse Rivalen im Flussrennen, die Dunkelgruenen und die Hellgruenen) sind in Kleingrossstadt und Grosskleinstadt Fahne Jedes Land und Teilland haben ihre eigenen Fahnen, die neue Fahe fuer den Vereinigten Koenigreich, Oranjeman und Steifen genannt, sieht so aus: Datei:United Kingdom of Spinnemannistan and Ronania.jpg - Unten sieht man die Fahnen der 12, kurz vor der Vereinigung (Zeit des Gemeindes der Unabhangiger Provinzen oder "Teillaender") Datei:Gemeinde der Unabhangigen Provinzen sog. Teillaender.jpgBearbeitenLöschenVerschieben